Neko Calling
by Nyanko-sensei Yu
Summary: Makoto Kazushi just moved to Japan from American and is attending Seiyo Academy as a transfer student. But what happens one day with eggs in her bed? Along with Amu and the Guardians, find out how Makoto grows and changes! OC/?


This is my first Shugo Chara story ever!

Comments are appreciated!

o_0

* * *

"There's a guardian spirit behind you!" A woman's voice projected through my quiet morning obnoxiously.

"Percy Jackson!" Startled, I couldn't help but jump in my seat, my cereal going flying from the bowl. I felt my eyebrow twitch at the mess on the counter, with spilt milk and my precious honey nut cheerios. My dark muddy green eyes swept over to the flat screen TV on the wall and I glared at the pudgy woman who had disturbed my dinner meal.

Yes, dinner. Cereal. Get over it.

She hadn't startled me at all. (Lies) Whipping down the counter, I pulled up my shoulder-blade length, messy brown-red hair into a sloppy high bun, trying to smooth out the fluffiness of my hair.

"That's right. No matter who they are, every human has a guardian spirit protecting them!" She said matter-of-factly.

"That's nice." I answered her, despite her not hearing anyways. Drinking the leftover milk, I left the stool to place my bowl in the sink when my older brother dramatically flew down the stairs.

Yes, flew. Not the quick or swift sort of flying, the flying where he realizes he's late for his night-shift at work and dresses in five minutes to run out the hall, slam into the wall, trip backwards and accidently jump to catch himself – thus going flying down the stairs.

It was a daily occurrence.

I watched blankly as he face planted into the wall, going stone still to process. My dear older brother leapt up and shoved his face close to mine, dramatically yelling to defend his idol.

"My poor, foolish little sister! How can you be deceived by the rumors! My dear Saeki Nobuko is the real deal, the best fortune-teller out there!" His shouts rung in my ears, only getting louder when I set my black headphones over my ears to mute him out. "Makoto! Listen to me! You must listen to your papa!" He raged, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking the life out of me.

Hm? Papa, you ask?

When I was five years old, my brother being thirteen at the time, our parents had died in a fire. It was a vacation resort hotel, which we had stayed at in America to visit Disney world. I was told by my brother, Hirano, that our parents were two of thirteen who had died in the fire, where's the other 132 people in the building had survived with various conditions. Police reports and investigations reported that the cause because of different types of granulated chlorine being mixed together.

Or if you want word for word, ""The reaction of an isocyanurate (Dichlor, trichlor) with hypochlorite (calcium hypochlorite) can result in rapid formation of nitrogen trichloride, which at high enough concentrations will detonate spontaneously with great violence."

Yeah, whatever that means.

Either way, by the time we were conscious at the hospital, the orphanage had come to pick us up. Due to the orphanage's neglect, nii-san was the one to take care of me, thus being dubbed as "Papa". The day nii-san turned eighteen, he became my legal guardian and we booked it out of the orphanage. I cannot remember much about our parents, but I knew they were… odd… but kind. Nii-san must have inherited their oddity.

Then again, I probably have too.

Though sometimes, as I look through photos of our parents, the resemblance is obvious and uncanny. Where's I resembled our mother, Hirano resembled our father, other than the eyes. I had our mother's fluffy, red-brown hair and her round shaped face, Hirano had our father's brown-black hair that defied gravity and was as stubborn as him, refusing to be combed down or organized. I had our father's dark muddy green eyes, and he had our mother's mischievous blue eyes.

The obnoxious woman's voice interrupted my reminiscing, "They are not ghosts."

"Who said anything about ghosts?" I asked the TV, like it was at fault for being on the TV channel.

"Guardian spirits fight for you." She stared at me through the screen.

"Who would they fight? Bananas'? Percy Jackson? Ghouls? I can make a list." I offered, magically pulling out a notebook and pen, waiting for a response.

"They are always watching over the real you from the shadows." Why was her hair styled in a bowl cut? Why was she wearing purple earrings when she had a blue necklace on? Why the gross bright red lipstick?

"That's creepy." I accused and tilted my head, dodging my brother's shoe as it sailed past my head and hit the wall. "And stupid." I added, ignoring my brothers wails for attention.

"Those who call them stupid will die."

"Well, that's something to look forward too, Miss. Sunshine and Unicorns." I snorted, grunting when my brother bear-hugged my side.

"Don't insult Saeki-sama~!" He tickled my side, making me nearly kick him in the face when I fell over and thrashed. My brother had a love (Obsession more like) for the occult and everything supernatural, I would often find him scared witless and climbing in my bed after watching some horror movie, ghost adventures episode, or something of the sort.

For a twenty-one year old, he acts more like a nine year old.

"She's creepy as hell! It sounds like she's talking to me!" I argued, gasping through my laughter and managing to kick my brother in the stomach.

"That's because I am." The TV zoomed in on her chubby face.

"Screw that! I'm out of here, bro!" I escaped to the stairs, pausing to peek around the corner. "Oh, your late by thirty minutes for work, papa." His screech of horror made me grin evilly as I shut the door to my bedroom behind me. From the window, I watched him scramble out to his car, nearly run over a trash can and a cat – poor cat – before driving out in the distance.

With my brother being at school and taking naps before work at 10:00 pm, he's always jumping around, running late for something. Hirano works as computer hacker for various companies and the government (Which is why he never get sued – lucky bastard), he is also known as "OSAMU" in the field and is admired by many other hackers. He was sixteen when he finished college with an associate's degree, then he worked in the field for two years to get where we are now.

In a small, cozy home with two bedrooms, one bathroom and a wide porch area, we were content. We were more on the country suburban, slightly more isolated than most other Japanese citizens were. More or less surrounded by forests, at least no one would get run over with my brother's horrible backing skills.

But enough about me, I don't need to tell you my whole life story. I already break the fourth wall too often, no need to get ranting on about my life as a kid.

Clothed in my Pokémon pajamas, with Pikachu proudly on my soft pants, I fell back against my bed with a sigh. A variety of anime posters hung on my walls, the room dominated by bookshelves with anime DVDs and manga along with my American novels sorted by genre. My wooden desk messy with supplies and the white laptop charging on the side.

The second floor patio two parts, once that was only assessable to me that led to my outside 'living room' or my 'Den' as nii-chan calls it and the other my brothers. With a roof covering it, I had a nice black lounge chair with an assortment of my paintings and sketches around me. Blank, half-finished, half-started and complete paintings were organized in my room an on the patio.

Now as I lay back on my mattress, I closed my eyes and winced when the image of the pudgy woman sprang to mind. Dismissing her appearance, her words sprawled in my mind.

"I suppose it wouldn't be too bad, having a Guardian spirit. I'm not sure who my 'real self' is or what to be when I'm older or anything of the sort, but please give me the ability to become who I really am." I whispered, silent for a moment afterward.

I snorted.

How troublesome.

O~O

I blinked.

It wobbled slightly.

I blinked again.

One rolled onto its side.

I lifted my head and declared I have finally gone insane. I mean, it's perfectly reasonable to wake up with three eggs in your bed.

"Papa! Want some eggs this morning?"

O~O

Grumbling, I trudged past people as I made myself to my new school, Seiyo Academy, where I had transferred too. Hirano ignored my complaints of why I couldn't do as he did and skip a few grades to get into college then get a job, merely pushing me along telling me it was good to socialize and be with people your age.

Yeah, he sounds like a parent already.

He should know well by know. Socialization is not my mojo.

I dug a hand through my handbag, my fingers touching the shells of the three eggs. Apparently, Nii-san couldn't see them and thought I was trying to trick him when I showed them to him. Idiot. The eggs emitted warmth, so I assumed that whatever was inside was alive.

I paused in the middle of the sidewalk, causing some kid to run into me. I growled and clutched my head, unknowingly scaring the brown-haired kid.

What if aliens hatched to kill me for not helping Lelouch to destroy Britannia! I'm sorry Lelouch, it was Sazaku's fault! He used chocolate milk against me! Or what if Light's death note had fallen in my world and little shinigami's were born because of my carelessness?

Oh the agony!

"A-are you okay, nee-chan?" I released my messed up hair and looked down at the little boy.

Nodding confidently, I patted his head. "Don't worry, I won't let this world be destroyed by Mechas, we have to give our all!" Skipping away, ignorant to the boys puzzled expression.

I made my way through the crowd of elementary kids, boys clad in plaid blue shorts and girls in red skirts. Like me, a girl with bright pink hair, with a section up in a clip, had changed the style. With black sport-shorts underneath my skirt, my black jacket was free of my arms, flying out behind me as I walked with my white buttoned shirt sleeves up to my elbows.

My admiration of my outfit was interrupted by the squealing of girls. Turning around, I raised an eyebrow as the girls flipped out, loudly speaking, "Wow! They're as magnificent as ever! The Guardians of Seiyo Elementary!" My gaze swept over to the four students walking towards me and the pink-haired girl with plaid cape over their shoulders.

Humph, Gay!

I snorted, mentally laughing as my outside expression remained calm and indifferent. The blonde boy in lead was 'scrawny' in my books, followed closely by two girls, one the picture perfect purple-haired girl who probably wore kimonos outside of school (Who looked my age), the other childishly bouncing in her steps, her pigtails jumping with her. Lastly, the oldest of the group with a sporty air to him and a wide, confident smile.

Glancing at the pink-haired girl, I grinned when I noticed the faint blush on her cheeks and aweing expression. I leaned back when the fan girls practically slid over to the poor pinkett. Stars of awe spun around their face as they gushed on, "You might not have heard of them, since you're new here."

What am I? Chopped meat?

When the bluette spun and pointed her finger to the guardians, I was suddenly grateful for my ghostly presence. "The Guardians are somewhat of a unique student council, made by and operating on behalf of the students!"

That sounds like too much work.

"They protect us from things like invasions of privacy; they even look after our concerns!" She continued on, not noticing my heavy sigh. "They are literally guardians!"

What concerns could an elementary kid possibly have? And privacy? What _are_ you doing? Looking at porn?

"The King's chair: Hotori Tadase-sama." Oh, the scrawny blonde. "The Queen's chair: Fujisaki Nadeshiko-sama." Kimono girl. "The Jack's chair: Soma Kukai-sama." The sporty brunette. "The Ace's chair" Yuiki Yaya-chama." The diaper brat.

Why were these girls even fangirling over other girls?

"The Guardians even have a Royal Garden where they hold tea parties." Splendid, why don't I invite the Mad Hatter for you? "And to top it off, they have a royal cape which only they can wear." Like I said, gay. "It's all so royal!"

"That cape's actually…"

"Gay." I stated, causing the pinkett almost get a whiplash from turning to look at me in shock.

"Right?" The two girls cheered, jumping, as if I haven't said anything. I doubt they heard either way.

"Not really. Flocking around guardians or whatever is just childish." The pinkett crossed her arms, blush still present. Denial~

"That's our Hinamori-san, she's always 'cool & spicy'." They watched her in awe, praising her as she watched the prince in the corner of her eye. I raised an eyebrow at the scene. Wait, why was I even still here? I turned fanned the air around my face, being more used to the colder climates in America, ignoring the crowd of girls' squeals of praise for their 'prince'.

Looking over my shoulder, I smirked as I watched Hinamori freak out, talking about to herself. "I can't say it! An un-cute girl like me should never like the school's prince!" She blushed when she noticed my stare, surprising me that she even noticed me. She snapped out of her brush and looked at her school satchel, unclipping the opening to look inside.

Three eggs of different design from my own were lined up in her bag, secure on a fuzzy yellow towel. Hmm, I had merely shoved mine in wherever there was space… Her pink egg shifted on the towel, freaking her out. At the same time, I felt something move in my own and face-palmed.

Hinamori freaked and hugged her satchel to her chest, about to run off when the famous, fabulous (Notice the sarcasm) prince stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Um, you… are you…"

Mn, did anyone else notice their matching hair and eyes? Tadase had pink eyes, like Hinamori's hair, and she had yellow eyes, like Tadase's hair.

Freaks.

Chuckling at my weird humor mentally, I curiously watched the scene in front of me with rapt attention. "Ha?" Hinamori snapped out of it and threw his hand off her shoulder. "Would you mind not touching me like that, shrimp?"

A low chuckle escaped my lips and I covered my mouth, not noticing Nedeshiko watching me. The other kids watched with awed gasps as Tadase still looked shell-shocked as he apologized. With her bag over her shoulder, Hinamori walked calmly away with a huff.

Smiling with amusement, I decided I liked her attitude, even if it was just her outer-personality. I could almost see her inner self sulking around the depths of her mind. My bag shifted on my shoulder and I wacked it with my hand, casually skipping way towards Hinamori.

"Heya, Hinamori!" I announced when I popped up beside her when she stopped behind the wall, making her nearly jump out of her shoes. "I'm Kuzushi Makoto, nice to meet'ya."

"Y-yeah. I'm Hinamori Amu." She said coolly, tilting her head. "I haven't seen you here before."

"Yeah, I'm a grade above you, meaning I'm 13. I recently moved here with my brother and transferred from my old American school." I grinned, then casually stuck my hand in her satchel and pulled out her pink egg. Holding it away from her as she tried to reach for it, I studied the heart patterns on it. "You have three eggs too, cool. Though they look a lot different than mine, did you give birth too?"

Amu gapped at me, incredulously starting at me, then her egg, like I told her that the world was going to be destroyed by lamas. Slowly, she calmed down and a blush rose to her cheeks. "You have them too?" Timid now, apparently her real personality.

Nodded, I flipped open my satchel and searched for them with my hand. Plucking one out at a time, I handed her the first. The larger of the two was a dark red, covered with black vine-like designs that gave me the impression of power and strength. My second was a dark green with brown and white words in a strange language, whereas the third was smaller and a pale gray with splotches of different colors.

Amu's second one had spades decorating the sides and was blue, then her last one was green with clovers on the sides. Amu gasped as she held my first one. "Yours are alive too… that means they will hatch, right?" She looked up at me for answers.

Shrugging, I told her, "I wouldn't know, I just woke up with them in my bed today. My brother couldn't see the eggs." I traded hers back for my own, placing them more carefully in my bag then before. Amu slumped and sighed heavily. "Hey, common. I'll let you know if something happens."

"Okay, thanks for showing me." She agreed, perking up.

O~O

I sat with my grade group, finding Amu's unique pink hair through the crowd. The students in my grade stared at me curiously, having never seen the 'new transfer' student before now.

"We will now begin the Fall Guardians' Assembly." Tadase announced as he stood in front of the microphone. As Tadase droned on, I watched Amu's expression become more depressed when her attitude took a 360 and she stood up with her hand raised, stars in her eyes, and her hair pin in the shape of a heart.

"I do! I'm sorry about what I said. The truth is, I like you, Prince!" Amu announced to the whole school.

Ermehgerd.

My hand slid down my face as I winced at the total silence in the auditorium. I heard the students start gossiping and whispering among each other and clenched my fist. Amu's hair pin returned to normal and Amu came to her senses, pulling her hand down to her mouth in mortification.

Tadase, calmer now, set his papers down and stared at Amu. "We're in the middle of an assembly, so please refrain from making unrelated comments." Rude scrawny brat. "Also, I already like someone. I'm sorry." He closed his eyes. Amu barged past the other students and ran out of the building.

Little brats, if I could just-

"_Could just what? Humph. Character change: Strong and proud_." I heard a low, mellow voice in my head. Before I knew it, I was on my feet and glaring fiercely at Tadase, who now was turned to me and was watching in bewilderment at my glare. I felt something cool on my ears, piercings, I somehow knew.

"Unrelated comments? You scrawny brat, watch your mouth before I rip it off." Turning, I felt my body glide past the students, whom were watching me in silent shock as I left the building. I sprinted out of the school gates and onto the sidewalk, my body still moving on its own as I sniffed the air and followed Amu's strawberry scent.

"Huh, a hole?!" I heard Amu yell as I ran into the construction yard, skidding to a stop when I felt whatever what controlling my body fade away. I blinked when I realized there was nothing under my feet and yelped, falling face-first onto the ground.

"OW." I stated loudly, siting up Indian style as I rubbed my nose.

"Kazushi-san?" I heard Amu yell in surprise.

"Oh, there you are Amu." She blushed at my lack of honorifics. Shaking her head to get rid of the blush, Amu looked up from where we were in the hole.

"Is anyone there? Help!" Amu yelled out, standing up and lending me a hand to get up as well. "You've gotta be kidding, this can't be happening." She blinked and looked down at her satchel, like someone had called her name.

"_Oi, Makoto."_ The same mellow voice called, sounding slightly apologetic. Amu's pink egg wriggled its way out of her satchel, glowing. When I looked down at my bag, my red egg had done the same, glowing brightly. Amu's egg bounced a few time then hovered in front of her face, whereas mine flew up and onto my shoulder.

"What?" Amu stuttered. Amu's egg cracked and a small chibi popped out. Dressed as a cheerleader, with a sun visor and pompoms, she was drowning in pink. Hearts decorated her pompoms and a large singular heart lay on the side of her visor.

It burns.

"What are you doing, Amu-chan?" Her young voice chided. "Let's jump!"

"J-jump?" Amu stuttered again, completely confused and baffled.

The pink chibi flew up, putting her pompoms on her hips and smiling. "Character Change: From a girl who can't jump, to a girl who can!" She cheered, then Amu's hair clip turned into a star and small pink wings appeared on her wrists and ankles.

"Holy Cherrios." I watched in awe as Amu flew up into the sky.

"Heh, show off." Turning, I looked at another chibi as it floated beside me. With her hood shadowing her face, her long hair was in a side ponytail over her shoulder and two ram horns siting proudly on her head, through two holes in the hood. The chibi's elf-like ears were pierced multiple times and it was clad in black ninja-like attire. I blinked in astonishment when I saw a cat-like tail wave around behind her, the small poof of fur at the end reminding me of Rin's tail from Blue Exorcist. Unlike Amu's she wasn't wearing any shoes and her expression was obviously annoyed.

"Character Change:-" The chibi started.

"H-hey! Wait, what are you-" I tried to stop the chibi, but she ignored me with a smirk.

"-Gravity can never hold us down." She finished and I felt the cold of the piercings on my ears and as if I weighed nothing. Something black unfurled behind me and I shot up into the sky, the chibi controlling my body once again.

I reached Amu quickly, hearing her rant about the bad fashion of the pink wings she had, and like myself, she had no control over her body. As she thrashed around in the sky, I was lowered gently onto the metal beam, only a few hundred feet off the ground.

No problem.

Hearing Amu yell from the other side of the building, having been dropped off at the same place, I glared over accusingly at the chibi, who was yawning. The chibi's dark red eyes moved to me and she smiled proudly. "What the hell? Who, no, what are you? What did you do?" I managed to spit out as I shuffled over to a beam and held on.

"Oi, Makoto. You don't have to freak out, Percy Jackson isn't here yet." Yet? "Im Rayne, your Guardian Character."

"Guardian Character? You mean that bullcrap that the pudgy woman was ranting about?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're real self. Not that you're much different now, but I am a personification of your inner self…. Or something, it's too much trouble." Rayne waved the subject off.

"My inner self?"

"Yeah, your inner self. That's what I said, and that what you wished for." She pulled back her hood, being careful with her horns and showing off her pierced ears more easily.

"Wow, I'm rude."

"Meh, blunt more per say. Straightforward even. Why complicate things?" I nodded in agreement.

"True." Rayne's ear twitched and she turned to look over my shoulder. Following her line of sight, I notice a figure jumping agilely over the construction crane and onto the metal support beam. The figure – male and a teenage I could now see – smirked, his eyes shifting from Amu to me.

His ears twitched – were those cat ears? - And his feline tail curled behind him. Hummed, he studied us, "Hm, so you're a Character Bearer."

"Another weird one. And this one has cat ears?" Amu muttered, incredulously. I couldn't contain my laughter, a few giggles escaping before I covered my mouth when the cat-guy narrowed his eyes at me. He jumped from the beam and swiftly strode over the beams towards Amu. He leaned forward and sniffed the air, making Amu tense before he straightened, his cat ears twitching.

"It seems you have more tomatoes." He said.

Wait, tomatoes?

Oh, he means eggs. Eggs in Japanese sounds like tomatoes.

A blue guardian character flew out from behind him, having matching ears and tail, along with cat paws. Rayne shifted in the air, looking more agitated. "Two of them nya." The cat chara added.

"Who are you guys?" Amu demanded, her chara flying in front of Amu.

"Be careful, Amu-chan. These guys are after your-" She was flicked aside by the cat-guy and Amu gasped.

"So your name is Amu?" He leaned toward her. As carefully as I could, I started to walk on the beams towards them. His hand slid into her pocket and she freaked(I also noted that her clip returned to normal), thrashing her arm at him as he took out her last two remaining eggs.

He leaned back with a smile. "Found them." He turned to me with a smirk.

"Give them back, you egg thief!" Amu's chara yelled. Jumping over a beam silently, I smiled when I realized my 'character change' or whatever was still active and I felt more balanced the ever.

He sniffed the eggs like the creeper he is (I am not a creeper for sniffing our Amu- I swear by Harry Potters Wand) and smirked. "Looks like they're about to be born."

"We have the Humpty Lock, too." The cat chara nuzzled the lock, before sniffing the air as well. "The other girl has two more eggs too Ikuto, nya." He smiled happily, cat-yellow eyes shining. "We got quite the haul today." He lept on the beam I was on, making me shift backwards and I felt Rayne take some control over me again. I felt into a martial arts horse stance and held my hands up defensively.

"Ho, your Guardian Character is combat type?" He leaned for ward.

"Wait!" Amu yelled, clutching her hands into fists. She rushed forward angrily, yelling, "What are you doing to my eggs?!" Taking his distraction for my advantage, I hit the arm holding Amu's eggs, causing him to let go. I felt my body leap over him, my hands on his shoulders and I flipped backwards and off. Amu grabbed her eggs to her chest as we fell, I secured my beg to my side with my arm, staring at her from below me.

"Oi! Brat, stop resisting my control! Do you want to die! Believe in me, also I need you to believe in yourself, you idiot!" Rayne flew after me, her small hands smacking my cheek.

_'My inner self, who I've buried and ignored.'_

"My inner self!" I yelled, hearing Amu yell with me.

"I truly want to be!" She yelled. A bright light flashed behind me and the air around us went distorted as the Humpty Lock floated in between us. Amu reached for the lock, her hand closing around it the light surrounded us, her a bright pink and mine red and black.

I felt my clothes change, my hair grow and whip out behind me, a surge of strength flooding my body as my feet- now bare, I noticed- hit the ground. I felt something move on my lower back, stretch out and hurl me into the sky once more.

"This is strange, I feel light as a feather." I heard Amu breath in amazement. Blinking, the light around me fading I flipped back in the sky, maneuvering myself to a stop to hover over the construction site.

"Not so bad, Mokoto. We completed the character transformation." Her voice was inside my head again, proud and happy.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"A character transformation is when you use 120% of your Guardian Characters power." She answered. "Well, you should probably fly down, you're already above the clouds."

Looking down at myself, I studied my different attire. Clothed in a black hooded top, baggy black pants, I felt behind me. With the hood covering my face, I glanced behind me and gaped at the tail prodding out of my tail-bone, the fluffy end whipping around with a powerful gush of air. I reached up to my ears, which were pointed like an elf's, like Rayne's were. Sighing, I felt around my head, feeling the weight and edges of the ram horns that curved back.

"How am I floating?" I asked, searching for my chara.

"I'm in your head, idiot. No gravity can hold us down, what kind of Ram do you think I am?" Mentally, I could see her raising an eyebrow.

"…A normal one?" I asked.

"Nope!" She cheered and laughed like it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

I heard a ring sound and floated down until the clouds were above me. My jaw unhinged as I noticed Amu falling through the sky at an even higher place then before. I flew down, the sharp wind not bothering my eyes as I speed towards Amu.

I wouldn't be able to catch her, I was too far away.

My sharp eyes caught Tadase on the ground, below Amu just as a huge golden pumpkin expanded and caught Amu. I wonder if it's edible….

I slowed to a stop beside Amu's chara, smiling when the character gawked at my appearance for a moment before started gushing and talking too fast for me to understand. English was my first language, after all. I grinned when Tadase caught Amu princess style, high-fiving her chara beside me. I snickered when I noticed the little princes, 'little' crown and scepter.

Ikuto landed swiftly onto the construction vehicle with his chara. Putting a hand on his hip, he smiled at Tadase. "You again, little king?"

"It's against the rules to go after egg right after they're born!" Tadase yelled, setting Amu on the ground carefully before standing up to glare at the cat. "Not to mention, you tried to get your hands on the Humpty Lock. Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

Correction, he _had_ his hands on the Humpty Lock.

"I think it's your fault for leaving it there." Ikuto's chara grinned. Ikuto smiled and his eyes flickered to me, his lips twitching up at the corners.

Sounds legit.

"I won't give you the Embryo!" Tadase yelled. Embryo? Ikuto swiped up his hand, a huge form of a cat's claw grew out and he scratched towards them, sending the giant claw to them. Tadase held out his scepter and yelled, "Holy Crown!"

The claw clashed against his shield and exploded in light, making me wince and cover my eyes. When I opened my eyes, Ikuto was gone.

"They're gone." Amu whispered.

"He's good at stirring up trouble." Ah, so he's a bad kitty? "I guess he ran away." Tadase's crown dispersed into light and he took out his handkerchief, holding it against Amu's cheek. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" I could feel the sparkles around him.

Seriously, dude. If you don't like Amu, stop trying to make her like you. I will laugh if you're ever mobbed by fangirls. And I won't save you. Or let anyone else.

"I'm fine." Amu told him robotically, frozen.

"Hotori-kun, we need you back at the guardian's assembly. Everyone's waiting." Nadeshiko spoke softly with a smile.

Tadase nodded and turned to Amu. "You should go home for the rest of today, if you see Kazushi-san, make sure she is alright as well."

My eye twitched and I heard Amu's character laugh at me. I snatched her out of the air and pretended to bite her and she squeaked. Letting her go, I floated to the ground. Once my feet touched, I felt gravity pull heavily as the character transformation broke and Rayne flew out beside me. The two Seiyo guardians blinked in shock before Nedeshiko smiled warmly.

Ignoring the scene where Tadase told Amu to keep the Humpty Lock and her being absolutely stunned by it, I ran a hand through my messy hair, which was now out of its ponytail. Amu fangirled beside me, being entranced by her fantasies and suddenly inhaling the prince's handkerchief. "Ah! The prince's handkerchief smells nice!"

Amu's chara floated down with a sly grin, "Smells get you going, huh?"

Choking on my spit, I gasped for breath in between my laughter. Oh my God, did she just say what I think she said…. Or am I just perverted?

"Your still here?" Amu yelled.

"Of course!" Amu's character cheered happily. "I'm your Guardian Character, Ran!" Oh, so that's her name. "So are those kids who're about to be born."

"Yeah, you too, Makoto. Don't forget it." Rayne crossed her arms over her chest calmly.

"B-but-" Amu paused, thinking back on a memory. "Right… I was rejected."

Contrast to Amu's depressing mood, Ran was as cheerful as ever. "Don't worry about it! You'll have plenty more chances!" Ran cheered with her pompoms.

"Yeah, there are plenty of candies in the candy store. Like that Ikuto, he was a hot kitty wasn't he?" I grinned, high-fiving both of the charas.

"You mean fish in the sea – wait! Ikuto! That cat guy is way older than us! And he tried to steal our eggs!" She raged.

I waved her anger away, "Mah, mah. I'm thirteen, he's about sixteen or seventeen, that's nothing. My parents were twelve years apart. Besides, kitty probably just wanted the Embryo that Tadase was talking about." I shrugged, carefree.

Amu sighed, face-palming. "Ah, don't call the prince by his first name!" She waved her arms around madly.

"Why not, Amu?" I asked curiously, blinking at her embarrassed blush.

"Uh, Americans!"

Amu stalked off, sulking, and Ran flew after her. "Amu-chan, wait for me!"

"Shut up! Don't follow me!" Amu ordered.

"Amu-chan!" Ran whined, folloing anyways.

"Jeez, I don't know anything about guardian spirits or guardian characters, so leave me alone!"

"Amu-chan!"

Rayne and I traded look and grinned, following the sulky Amu and her persistence guardian character.

O~OO~OO~OO~OO~O


End file.
